InfinityBlade2005 reviews fanfics
I have always been a critic at my house on stuff. I want to show it on wikia. So I will review fanfics. Fanfics Before BFDI-It was awesome. I liked the storyline, the dialogue, and the way it was set up. But, it was quite complicated at the same time. At least I did. By then the rating was 85/100. Now it's becoming very complicated, putting so many things into my head, and making me more pressurized when scheduling my time schedule. So the ratings now have changed. 72/100 Running For Vice President-I always mention this fanfic so much because it deserves to be. Very cool fanfic. And it's a classic. (By classic I mean old) 83/100 Big object battles-Honestly, the script and all isn't that bad, but the way stuff is set up and how badly structured the headings and slideshows were, this one isn't going to as high as the first two. They also stole people's oc's. 29/100 Battle for the diamonds-I like most of the pretty old fanfics. This one was unique, and I liked the dialogue. 80/100 Battle for the skyscraper-Cool ideas however I did find it a bit boring to read and I prefer the old version. 58/100 The Superior One-I like how Butter Knife is winning every challenge because it refers to my Gelatin idea. This fanfic is a bit rubbish but it has enough for me. 81/100 II Episode 9 (Mindreader Productions)-It did grab my attention when I first arrived here. An episode like this on SOTC or BFIS would be an improvement. 80/100 Color battle-Was better and had more storyline than BFTS, but seriously, colored stick figures? 71/100 Battle for emerald island-The original creator has it good on it's own, but with the edits, it is even better. It was good with 85/100 then. Slowly, the original dialogue thing is getting more annoying. Now the rating will change. 77/100. Battle for Knowledge Heaven-Unique and gripped my attention. It will get better. 81/100. Ultimate Object World-The episodes were short but the dialogue was cool and the high amount of episodes made it long enough. I liked how we could reccommend challenges and now that It's having a second season it should be interesting. 92/100. Sensation of the city fanfiction-May as well not make a fanfic if you're just going to copy things from other people's fanfic an even your previous fanfic with your few ideas. 11/100. Object universe fanfiction-Was fine until I realized sone things were copied. 36/100. Battle for singapore island-Dialogue was interesting before you find out it was an EXACT copy of Running For Vice President. Because of that I will give it a quarter rating. 25/100. Clash (object show)-Like fellow critic Bumblebee the transformer, I think it's unfair that we spent some time preparing some highly descriptive characters with a lot of character (such as my "Final 5 Poster" character) and found out that suddenly, it's not allowed. New characters taking as long as ours, and not yet started. 48/100 Ultimate object land-Cool and developed like the predecessor and very additional of objects able to vote. Also like that we can reccomend challenges and cameos. 91/100 Before BFDIA 6-Great to see it was not exactly like Before BFDI. Was very humorous and thoroughly entertaining to read. Very enjoyable. 86/100 BFDIA Episode 6 (Bubble's story)-Cool, unique fanfic. The writer really made it seem that Bubble wrote it. 89/100 Waiting list Reserved. II Episode 8 (Mindreader Productions)